Bramble X Squirrel
by Icerida
Summary: What if Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight got back together and than had another destiny from Starclan.


Bramble X Squirrel

No More:

Chapter 1:

Squirrelflight was just in to see here sister Leafpool to talk about some strange symptoms she has been having for a while. As she padded over to the fresh-kill pile she noticed Brambleclaw was sitting alone and staring at his paws. She wanted to be with him more than anything but she new he would never forgive her for lying to him about Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather.

She picked up a mouse and went to the corner of the camp to eat. Although she had not eaten in days she was not that hungry. She looked up to see her father Firstar looking with sympathy in his eyes. He got up from where he was sitting with some of the older warriors and padded over to where she was laying.

"Come on Squirrelflight you got to eat something." He said when he was sitting next to me.

"I'm fine Dad" I began "really I am, I just got a lot on my mind." I looked up at Brambleclaw who was talking with my mother Sandstorm. I noticed him sighing and looking up at me. I looked away. "Will he ever forgive me Dad?" I asked.

He hesitated and then replied "I can't answer that for you." He began. "If you do still love him tell him, believe me Brambleclaw has been miserable for days too." He broke off.

He got up and padded up to where Brambleclaw was. They talked for a little while then Brambleclaw got up and padded towards me. "You got to eat Squirrelflight" he said when he was right next to me.

"Stop acting like you care." I snapped. "I know you still hate me and you want me gone."

After a few minutes he replied "Squirrelflight I don't want you to die. I know things were hard but that's in the past. Now eat."

"Fine" I replied

He sat there for a little while and dipped his heard in farewell. I let out a sigh and laid there for a while. it wasn't long before sleep over took me and then I padded to the Warrior's den.

Chapter 2

I got back from hunting with Lionblaze, Mom, and Spiderleg. I deposited my catch on the fresh-kill pile and went to lay down in the sun. earlier that morning she had been talking to Ferncloud and she let out a shocked squeal. She told me that I had become pregnant with kits, Brambleclaw's kits.

Oh how am I going to tell him? I thought. Then it hit me. I should get him to forgive me first. I looked up to see my Mother and Father sharing a mouse by the nursery. I got up and padded over to them. "Mom, Dad can I talk to you two in your den please?" I asked standing next to them. They nodded and led the way up highledge into their den.

"So what's up Squirrelflight?" My Father asked when he and my Mother settled in their nest.

"I was hoping you two could help me get back together with Brambleclaw." I explained. They looked at one another then back at me.

"How are we going to do that?" Mom asked.

"This is how. Yesterday when he convinced me to eat he said he didn't want me to die. So if we make him think I drowned in the lake he might start trying to help and that's how we can start it." I told them.

They looked at one another again them again at me. "that's a good plan but how are we going to make you looked drowned? How are we going to get him to were you are?" my Mother asked.

"I can get my fur wet at Moonhigh tonight and Dad can send Brambleclaw to fetch a herb or something by were I'm at." I told them.

"But I don't know were herbs grow." Dad teased. I rolled my eyes. "alright, alright I'll talk to him when he gets back from hunting patrol. You go get ready." I nodded my thanks and ran out of the den. The sun was already set and the hunting patrol was still not back yet.

I ran out of camp. As I ran up the ridge I saw the patrol heading back. _Got to hurry_. I thought. I ran to the lake. I ran into the water, taking a deep breath I submerged my head under the waves. When I got on to shore I was already cold. I laid down by the shoreline and place my feet in the water. Closing my eyes so he would think I'm dead.

Chapter 3:

As the hunting patrol and I made our way back into camp all I could think about was how I must have hurt Squirrelflight. I had made up my mind earlier that I would forgive her that night. As I dropped my catch of a rabbit and two voles. I looked up to try and find Squirrelflight. I couldn't find her.

_She must be asleep already_. I thought. I was about to go and see when I heard the brambles rustle in fought of the medicine cats den. I turned and saw Firestar coming up to me. I dipped my head to the clan leader.

"Brambleclaw Jayfeather said he needed some more yarrow. Can you go get them their by the lake in a small clearing." He said. I was about to protest when something came to my mind. Jayfeather collected yarrow yesterday. Knowing something was up I nodded and turned for the thorn tunnel.

As I headed into the forest down to the lake I couldn't get my mind off Squirrelflight. As I rested the lake I padded up the shore looking for the plant. As I came to the top of a rise I saw a sleek figure by the shoreline. As I looked closer I saw that she had a dark ginger fur. My heart pumping I looked for the white paw that marked the one I loved.

I saw the white paw in the water. _No it is her_. I thought.

I ran down the hill as fast as I could begging my paws to go faster. I reached her still body. I looked over her she was soaked, and with it as cold as tonight she must have frozen.

"Squirrelflight no." I cried. I laid down next rapping my body around hers I liked her fur trying to get the heat back into her body. "Squirrelflight no don't go I love you." I whispered in her ear. I felt a tear run across my cheek landing on her head. I laid my head on the back of her neck trying to feel close to her one more time. I closed my eyes.

I felt her lift her head and give my a lick on my cheek. "I love you too Brambleclaw." She said. I opened my eyes and saw the love in hers. I couldn't help but bury my muzzle into her cheek. I let out tears of joy as I realized why Firestar sent me here. I lifted my muzzle and started once more to dry her off. She joined me but she stopped at a moment and looked at me. I looked at her love in her eyes. "Brambleclaw I'm pregnant." She whispered.

I looked at her in shock then pressed my muzzle to hers. "That's wonderful." I purred. We laid there for the night sleeping together in peace. Some thing that felt like only a heartbeat before the sun came up.


End file.
